Story of Tory
by Emo Teddy Bear
Summary: Zeke and Luther have been best friends forever. They know how to read each other so when Zeke acts weird; Luther needs to find the answers. But a secret is found and maybe there was a reason Zeke didn't tell him. Maybe Tory is the only answer to it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Zeke and I were best friends, we told each other everything. I knew what really happened to his dad and he knew what really happened to my family. Ever since that faithful day at Don's Donuts where Zeke and I met we had been drawn together. We had been friends from the naive age of six and now that all seemed to be falling apart.

It all started two weeks away from our anniversary. Zeke had been under a lot of stress from school and his mom was getting weird as Zeke's father's death anniversary got close. I had spent a couple hours convincing his whole family that they deserved a break. So they went on a week's vacation to Toronto, Canada where Zeke met someone.

We had texted each other the whole time he was there but I felt like I was missing a big part of what was going on. At first his texts seemed depressed as he kept mentioning how much he missed me, but half way through the week he started to text me about a girl named Tory. Whenever we'd talk it was mostly about skateboarding Tory and how cool, pretty and amazing she was.

I had felt fear and jealous prick at my heart but at the end of the day I knew Zeke would be coming back to me. After a full week of text from Zeke about Tory, Zeke was on a plane, heading back to me. I never felt so excited to see my best friend- mostly because we were always together. I tried to convince Nana Waffles to let me go to the airport, after many failed attempts at this I resigned to wait at home; helping her clean to keep my mind off it.

We had just gotten Roy out of his room when I saw the Falcone's car turn down the street. I stood from the table which Nana had just set with dinner, moving to visit Zeke.

"Luther!" Nana called after me making me freeze mid-step. I held back a sigh as I turned to see the strict face of Nana. "You know we have dinner together. Has that changed lately mister?" I bit my bottom lip anxious to see Zeke. Sighing softly I shook my head before sitting in a chair in the green kitchen.

For the next hour I had to force myself to make small talk with my family while Zeke sat in the back of my mind. The food that Nana had cooked just barely registered on my taste buds but I smiled at her telling her it was good. I nodded not following the ending of the dinner conversation but feeling like I was going to burst from the need to see Zeke. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out hoping and knowing it was Zeke.

I slide my phone open and quickly read the text from Zeke. _U__wanna__sleepover?_I smiled at the text quickly answering. I looked up at Nana who was glaring lightly at me. I smiled sheepishly as her. "Nana, can I sleep over at Zeke's house?" I asked pulling my face into a professional pout; I stuck my bottom lip at and made tears rush into my eyes.

Nana's glare softened and she smiled at me placing her warm hand on top of mine. "Of course you can, Luther. Just clean the kitchen before you do."

I nodded at her springing from my seat, sending Zeke another text. I quickly picked up all the dishes from the table placing them in the sink. I loaded the dishwasher and scrubbed the pots and pans. Once the dishes were clean, I wiped down the counters, table and swept the floor before walking through the doorway which lead to the dining room which Nana more often than not did her hobbies (sewing, writing recipes and puzzles).

Nana looked up from her latest project. She smiled at me her eyes sparkling over her seeing glasses. She glanced behind me at the kitchen her eyes lighting up in happiness at my fast work. Nana stood from her chair looking up at my tall frame. She caressed my check softly making me bend a bit so she could reach it.

"You always do such a good job, Luther." She whispered kissing my check. She patted my check pulling away from me. "Now go have fun." Nana said before sitting back down.

I smiled at her even though she couldn't see my face before nearly dashing down the hall to my room. I packed an overnight bag grabbing my board. "Bye Nana, Bye Roy!" I called as I left the house, the door slamming behind me. I threw my bag over my shoulder before stepping onto my board and pulling my personalized helmet on.

I reached Zeke's house in less than fifteen minutes. I had just stepped off my board onto the driveway when the front door swung open, letting light pour out onto the near dark street. I dropped my stuff on the driveway before rushing up to the porch. "Zeke!" I yelled tackling him to the ground.

I wrapped my arms around the older of us, loving the warmth that filled my body- at just being in his arms. "Wow Luth. I see you've missed me greatly." Zeke chuckled, his hands pulling my head closer to his chest.

I sighed before blushing darkly realizing that I was wrapped up in Zeke's arms. I pushed away from him and he started up at me with his endless green eyes. I looked into them for a long minute before stopping myself from leaning forward and standing off of Zeke. I dusted myself off before helping Zeke up.

"Hi Luther," Zeke's mom said as she stepped through the open door dressed to go out.

"Hey Mrs. Falcone, It's nice to see you again. How was Toronto?" I asked as she kissed Zeke's cheek.

"Oh it was so busy and so gorgeous. I'm sorry I can't stay to talk to you Luther there is a big problem at work and I'll have to gone for about a week."

Zeke looked crestfallen though he smiled through his pain. "Nah its okay mom, Ginger and I are use to…" Zeke paused at the guilty look on his mom's face. "Staying with our friends, right Luther?"

"Huh?" I asked a bit confused by what Zeke was saying. Zeke nudged me making me grunt in pain. "Um… yeah." Zeke sent me a look and I finally got what he was trying to say. "Or if you want Ginger and Zeke can stay with…"

"No it's okay Luther. My kids know how to handle each other." Mrs. Falcone sighed, "No matter how much I hate it." Mrs. Falcone sighed again rubbing the bridge her nose, "I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go I should be back by next weekend. Love you, be good."

"I will mom and I love you too." Zeke called as I followed Mrs. Falcone to pick up my stuff from behind the car. I grabbed my stuff and was going into the house when Mrs. Falcone stopped me.

"Luther you know this is a really hard time for us but it's always harder on Zeke." I nodded understanding her concern for Zeke- who was known for bottling emotions until he exploded. "But I think he's trying to find himself right now and he'll need you close no matter what." I nodded again knowing I'd never ditch Zeke for anyone or anything.

"I've got it Mrs. Falcone. I'll do my best to help Zeke see his real feelings." I hugged Mrs. Falcone who was like the mom I never had.

"Have fun." Mrs. Falcone kissed my cheek before getting in the car. I waved awkwardly at her before entering Zeke's house. I closed the door behind me placing my board in the front closet. I closed the door and nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of Ginger stand behind the door.

"Ahhhh, hiya Ginger?" I asked backing up from her a bit.

"Luther." Ginger asked pausing as she glared at me for a long moment making me twitch in fright. She offered her hand to me and I jerked away. "Nice to see you again."

I looked from her eyes to see if she was jerking me or if she was sincere. I inched close to her hand grabbing it quickly before letting go. "Always nice to see you," I mumbled quickly before rushing away. I shook my head as I ran up the stairs to Zeke's room. "Odd." I said as I enter Zeke's room.

Looking around the room I didn't see Zeke, so I threw myself on the big bouncy bed, dropping my bag beside it. I tucked my hands behind my head staring up at Zeke's ceiling. I started humming an aimless tune waiting for Zeke to finish in the bathroom so we could chill out.

I heard the shower turn on as Zeke's phone rang. The ringing stopped after the first ring. Zeke's voice suddenly met my ears as well.

"Tory! Hi!" I felt my blood freeze unexpectedly. My heart clenched painfully and I was confused by why my chest was burning in pain. "I just got back Tory. Yeah, I miss you too Tor." There was a long pause and I assumed that Tory was saying something.

I wondered if Zeke knew I was here or not. I moved to sit up when Zeke started talking again. "I can't tell him yet, Tor. Luther will freak out." My name made my mind kick into over drive. "Tory you don't understand we've been friends forever, but Luther will never be okay with this."

What was so special about Tory that Zeke couldn't tell me? What was Zeke hiding from me? Zeke usually told me everything and to here that he was hiding something from me hurt me. As Zeke's best friend I was hurt that Tory could come between years of friendship.

"Yeah, I love you too Tory. You should come and visit Gilroy one day it'll be great fun. Luther will love you." I scoffed at that before Zeke entered the shower. I guess the conversation with Tory was finished when I heard Zeke's voice as he started to sing a catching song we both knew.

A fleeting image of Zeke covered in soapy suds flashed through my mind, his hands dragging down his tan and gorgeous body. I felt my body twitched to life as Zeke smoothed his hands across his erect nipples and his smooth chest.

His hands trailed down the curves of his body that he got from skating so much. I watched in anticipation as his hands moved down to the large appendix in between his muscular legs. I gasped in shock as the bathroom door opened and Zeke stepped out of the steam with only a towel around his waist.

"Hey Luth," Zeke called rubbing a towel through his shaggy hair. I made a squeaky noise that sounded like "Um, hum" nodding my head. I felt my cock twitch and I felt on edge hoping Zeke wouldn't notice. I sat up quickly hoping the growing tent in my shorts was less noticeable.

Zeke turned away from me dropping the towel in his hand in the hamper. Zeke's wet brown hair fell in soft short waves, tickling his neck. I watched transfixed as a drop of water fell from his hair. The water made a clear path down Zeke's toned back muscles.

The water continued to trail down his back and I was startled from daydream as Zeke bent down and pulled underwear on. Zeke turned towards me and I glanced up to his face blushing darkly. I coughed; while Zeke raised a curious eyebrow at me. I tried to smile as I yawned pretending to be tired.

Zeke turned from me and I figured now was a good time to run away. I stood from the bed as I dashed into the bathroom picking up my bag on the way. The door slammed behind me and I quickly turned the lock. Sighing I sat on the covered toilet to look at the tent in my pants.

There was two ways to get rid of this little offense. I could jerk off or take a cold shower. I slowly unbuttoned my pants hissing as my penis strained against my boxers. I stood from the toilet to slowly remove both my pants and boxers. Once my boner was free from its confident; I thought about the situation I just put myself in.

I had got a hard-on from thinking about Zeke- my best friend, a boy. I felt disgust fill me. I felt like my father. Shaking my head I pulled my shirt over my head, I turned on the water to cold hoping this never happened again. I stepped into the cold shower feeling the blood in my penis rush closer to my body to try and keep me warm.

I stayed in the cold shower for a couple minutes before changing it the temperature to hot. I sighed as the warm water washed over me. I took my liquid soap and squeezed some onto my green puff. I started to hum one of my favourite songs as I scrubbed my body.

I moved onto washing my hair when I started singing the song out loud. I turned the shower off though I still sang the song. Opening the curtain I grabbed the towel that I always left at Zeke's house. Wrapping the towel around my waist I moved to look in the mirror which was above the sink. I had freckles across my nose and on my cheeks. My skin was pale though I spent the same amount of time outside as Zeke. My chest was also cover in freckles though it was smooth- like a baby's bottom.

I flexed looking at my small muscles I figured I should work out more; maybe I'd get more girls- maybe I'd get Zeke. I froze at the thought before shaking my head hoping to get it out of my mind. I grabbed my toothbrush quickly brushing my teeth. I dried myself and my hair before pulling on my pjs; red shorts and a black wife beater.

I grabbed my bag of dirty clothes as I left the bathroom. Zeke was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling; just like I was when he was in the bathroom. He must have heard the door open because he looked over at me with a sleepy smile.

"Hey Zeke," I said feeling a bit awkward. I dropped my stuff beside the bed before lying down beside Zeke.

"Hey Luth," Zeke mumbled huskily as he rolled over to look at me. I rolled to my side as well. Zeke was starting to doze off and I was surprised because Zeke was usually a night owl; time change must be hitting him hard. In no time Zeke was fast asleep, leaving me wide awake and bored. I sat up slowly from the bed trying not to wake Zeke.

Scooting to the floor I turned on his Xbox turning the volume to low. I put in COD making myself comfortable before I grinned and started to wipe the floor with different people's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: "Hey Luth," Zeke mumbled huskily as he rolled over to look at me. I rolled to my side as well. Zeke was starting to doze off and I was surprised because Zeke was usually a night owl; time change must be hitting him hard. In no time Zeke was fast asleep, leaving me wide awake and bored. I sat up slowly from the bed trying not to wake Zeke.

Scooting to the floor I turned on his Xbox turning the volume to low. I put in COD making myself comfortable before I grinned and started to wipe the floor with different people's blood.

Chapter two

It was three in the morning and I was just reaching my peak when Zeke woke up. At first I was too into the game to notice but suddenly his warm breath was on my neck nearly making me jump out of my skin. I yelped in surprise jerking away from him making my bottle of orange crush spill into my bowl of chips.

I jumped up and tried to save the food instead I just barely missed Zeke's head. Turning I moved to say sorry when I tripped on the Xbox controller cord. My arms where flailing everywhere and I stepped back into the food, I toppled over and fell with a crash on the carpeted floor.

"Nice to see you too." Zeke said from above me. I opened my eyes to see Zeke standing over me trying not to laugh.

"Wow, thanks for your help." I said sitting up as I rubbed the bump that was growing on my head. Zeke chuckled offering his hand to me. I took it and Zeke pulled me up from the ground. "Thanks man." I said once my feet where flat on the ground again and out of the bowl of mush. I dusted myself off before looking over at Zeke, who was shaking his head at me a smile spreading across his face.

"Wow, Luth you're amazing ability of being klutzy always shocks me." Zeke said, yawning. Zeke stretched his hands over his head making his shirt rise a bit. I glanced away quickly looking down at my bowl of COD fuel. "I'm hungry, grab your bowl of mess and meet me in the kitchen." He said making a beeline for his bedroom door.

I sighed looking back at the TV to see I had died, shaking my head I grabbed my mess following Zeke's lead to his kitchen. I stepped into the bright kitchen where Zeke was rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat. I dumped my mush down one sink before I put the bowl in the other one.

Zeke started to pull random ingredients from the fridge placing them on the counter as he softly talked to himself. "Eggs are good, early breakfast, mm or maybe pancakes and of course turkey jerky." More ingredients were being pulled out and I jumped onto the counter to watch Zeke move around the kitchen. Zeke was muttering to himself as he stuck his head into the refrigerator. I went to ask him what he was looking for when my eyes shifted to his ass which was sticking in the air.

Zeke had a really nice ass. Girls talked about it all the time and I understood what they saw. It was round and firm. And when he thrust it into the air it just made me…

"Luther!"

I was startled from my daze as my wonderful view moved and I looked up into Zeke's eyes which were oddly dancing in mirth. "Wha-?" I replied in kind which made Zeke smile at me.

"You're so adorable." I thought I heard Zeke mutter as he shook his head, "I asked if there was any you'd like for breakfast? Or shall I just make a feast?"

"Hmm," I mumbled like I was pondering as I rubbed my chin (which unlike Zeke's had never been shaved or spotted with hair), "Everything you make is great. So I'd go with feast."

"Mm, kay," Zeke mumbled distractedly and I noticed he had started making the food already.

"Well, you've got everything under control." I said hopping of the counter and moving to leave.

I felt a tug on the collar of my shirt and I paused and random stuff was shoved into my arms, "Not so fast. You are helping."

I pouted turning to look at Zeke, "But you get so demanding when you cook." I moaned.

"Don't worry. This time I won't be."

"You say that all the time!" I said trying to cross my arms in anger and failing.

"I promise." Zeke replied without glancing at me as I placed the stuff on the table.

"You say that too! You are so abusive and demanding." I grumbled angrily.

"But you love!" Zeke said patting my head as he went by. I went to deny it but I noticed my cheeks were flushed and I was blushing. Snapping my mouth close I tried to hide the blush from the busy Zeke and the thoughts from myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Breakfast was finished and Zeke and I were sitting down to eat when we were alerted to the other person in the house.

"What are you dumbasses doing up?" Ginger asked as she yawned, decked out in her pink pjs.

I didn't pause as I continued to eat Zeke's amazing scrambled eggs, "Having breakfast."

"Why you up so early?" Zeke asked and I paused- my mouth half-full. Zeke almost sounded concerned.

Ginger opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she saw me and changed her mind. "None of your business." She said in a snobby tone and turned from the kitchen. I shrugged and reached for some bacon.

"What's up with her?" Zeke pondered out loud.

I shrugged, "Hell if I know. Probably some girl thing," Zeke nodded and went back to his plate of pancakes."This is so good!" I moaned eat a piece of French toast. "Worth all the work," I muttered.

"I'm glad you like it." Zeke said and I think he blushed.

I glanced at him and notice he had whip cream on his lips. I stared transfixed by it and I suddenly felt the need to lean over and lick it off for him. But before I could Zeke's pink tongue flicked out and caught it. I watch his tongue trace his lips in what seemed liked slow-mo before it went back into his mouth.

The room was suddenly a lot hotter and Zeke was so sexy and I had a semi-hard on. Zeke looked at me and I realized I was still looking at him petrified.

"What?" Zeke asked looking confused as he cocked his head to the side cutely.

I flushed and shuttered out a reply. "T-tried," I muttered giving a really bad fake yawn which turned into a full blown real yawn. "I'm going to bed." I said standing up leaving my almost empty plate of food at the table.

"Okay, you can take my bed." Zeke called after me as I rushed from the kitchen and I almost wish I could say with you in it.

I'm lying on Zeke's bed trying to fall asleep. But my face is buried in Zeke's pillow and I wonder how I had missed it before. I take another deep breath and it fills my lungs. Yep, Zeke smells wonderful. Almost like a flower but in a manly way.

I go to take another deep breathe when I feel the familiar ache in my groin. I nearly jump from the bed but I can't seem to tear myself away from the bed. I'm already under the sheets and the door was closed.

I don't want to- the smell of Zeke is getting to me and my erection isn't going to have a choice to go away by cold water this time. My hand is slipping down my body and I bury my face deeper into the pillow- has Zeke always smelt this good?

I gasp before moaning. I hadn't realized my hand my in my boxers. My cold hand was gripping my penis tightly, so tightly it was almost painful. But I like it. My hips buck into my hand and a pull my penis from my boxers and shorts. It touches the cotton sheets on Zeke's bed and I hiss and the feel. My hand jerks up and I groan.

It feels so good and I feel like a wanton bitch. My whole body is on fire and my hand is jerking up and down on my penis and I wish it was Zeke's hand. My hand starts to move faster. I can feel the release coming. My other hand moves down my body to fondle my balls and a moan loudly before burying my head in the pillow again. I'm sweating and I was Zeke was here. I was his mouth was on my cock. A white light flashes in my vision and I think I'm blind- but I don't care. I'm cumming. I'm cumming long and hard. And I'm screaming into the pillow.

It takes me a while but I finally realize what I am saying. "ZEKE!"

My vision returns and I am breathing fast, my heart is pounding in my chest. I have never ever came that hard. And it was wonderful. I clean up the sheets in a daze and I fall asleep- happy.

I wake up a couple hours later and I sit up in horror- hoping it was a dream. I glance around the room and take in the towel- my towel- that I used to clean the bed. It's got a white sticky mess on it. But that's not even the worst part. I lift up the sheets and sigh in disdain. I've got another boner- it's like I was a fucking pubescent teenage boy. I moan resting my head on my hands- fucking sexy Zeke. (This is all I wanted to do.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After making sure that the Zeke's bed was mostly clean I dumped my towel in the overflowing laundry basket near the door. I then got another towel to take another cold shower- knowing I couldn't jerk off again. After a quick shower- that was way too cold I got dressed and went on a search for Zeke to see if he wanted to go boarding.

I was walking down the hall that lead to the stairs having to walk past Ginger's room which was a bit open. I started to walk past it went the voice from inside made me stop.

"It's okay Ginger." Zeke said in a soft comforting, almost brotherly voice- that I've never heard him use.

"But when is it going to stop hurting, Zeke?" Ginger asked quietly- but I still heard the tears in her voice. "When are the nightmares going to stop?"

"As soon as you let it go." Zeke responded.

"But I'm afraid I'm going to forget him."

"You never will. He will always be with us. Remember- he promised us that." I think Ginger nodded because Zeke sighed. "Better?" Zeke asked and I almost wish he could be tender like this with me. I moved to the opening in the door and looked through it. Zeke was kneeling in front of Ginger and I think he was smiling- because Ginger was smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but what about you," Ginger asked and I frowned in confusion. What about Zeke? He was fine I knew everything about him and I'd know if he was fine.

Zeke sighed and it looked like Ginger knew more about he's problems then I did. "It's so hard Ginger. I don't want to ruin any friendships that I have- especially with Luther."

"But why not- he's your best friend and he was there for you last time." Ginger said frowning just like me as I tried to remember what last time was. What happened last time that was preventing Zeke from telling me?

"But this is different…it's just so different…." There was a long pause of silence and Zeke wiggled a bit before sitting down on the carpeted floor. He buried he's face in his hands and I nearly missed he's next words, "I think… I'm… in…love…"

My heart has stopped beating. Zeke is in love. Zeke is in love- he could be in love with me. But then I stopped breathing. He was probably in love with a girl- not that I wanted him to love me anyway; just a foolish thought that meant nothing. He was never going to love me and it didn't feel like my heart was breaking just from thinking the sentence.

"When did you figure this out?" Ginger asked and my ears just barely caught it. I stood from the place where I was kneeling on the floor and moved to leave not wanted to hear the rest. But as I quietly crept away from the door I couldn't help but catch Zeke's words.

"In Toronto…"

My heart was breaking and I think I was crying. I had Zeke's pillow gripped in my arms and my face buried in it. I was breathing heavily as I tried to stop myself from crying. I didn't care. I didn't -I repeated to myself, trying to make myself believe that it was true. But it wasn't I did care. I cared way too much and I knew why it felt like my heart was breaking (not just because it was) but because I loved Zeke.

It's been an hour and I'm all cried out and starting my rehab of a broken heart. So of course I've moved from sadness to anger and I've decided the best way to deal with this is to play some more COD.

"No, what are you doing? You FUCKING idiot! You cost us the game!" I screamed into the mike as I glared angrily at the TV- stupid fucking team of mine was crap.

"Well, I'm guessing you're not winning." I glanced at the source of the voice to see Zeke watching me.

I smiled at him, "What makes you think that?" I asked sweetly.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "You're always yelling when you play COD- but I do know the difference."

"Whatever," I say turning back to the TV which is my usual way of inviting him into a game.

Zeke's feet softly padded toward me on the carpeted floor and he sat beside me picking up the other controller. "Same team?- so you can actually win." Zeke said with a smirk making me glare at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Zeke didn't respond but I knew what it was. "You want play Gears then?"

"What does it matter? If you're not on my team- you're going to lose." Zeke said in a smugly nonchalant voice.

I continued to glare at him, "You are so on." I growled and Zeke turned to look at me a smirk on his face.

"Ready to lose?"

"No, are you?"

"Yep, I'm ready to win."

"Arggh! You're going down!"

"No, no, no! No!" I was screaming again and I was losing bad, no I mean I lost bad. I threw the control down and crossed my arms in front of me, "Not far." I whined looking at the score.

"Aww, Luth, its' okay. No need to pout." Zeke said in a soft voice that was a bit too close to my ear. I turned to face Zeke and come into very close contact with his face that was really close to my face.

I stared into his endless green eyes- which were now an emerald green. And before I could help it my eyes flashed down to his lips. His pink lips that looked so soft and inviting. My face flushed and I wanted to move away from him. But he's breath was fanning out on my cheeks and it smelt like mint and all I wanted to do was kiss him. Zeke's lips slowly spread into a smile.

"Let's go boarding." Zeke muttered before pressing a soft burning kiss on my lips. I gasped in shock as Zeke backed away from me he's eyes dancing. "I've been waiting to do that since I saw you." Zeke muttered standing up as he licked he's lips- looking like he wanted to pounce on me. "Get ready." Zeke said again before winking and walking away.

I stared after him in shock. "Want to fuck my cute Ginge now." I blushed and closed my mouth and gulped as the door closed. I was the only one who Zeke called Ginge (only person I let really). I was so confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We were boarding, on our way to the skate park. We weren't doing the usual amount if tricks we'd usually do. Instead we just coasting and enjoying each other's company. I had missed hanging with Zeke and it was nice to have him back. But whenever I looked over him I'd think of that kiss. The perfect that I'd dreamed of for a lot longer then I'd like to admit.

But then of course Zeke would catch me staring and he'd smile at me at me and I'd blushed before looking away sharply. We played this little game for a couple of blocks before Zeke finally spoke. "Ginge, follow me." I looked over at him as he leaned his head towards where he wanted to go. I nodded trying not to blush as I remember how he had last used the word Ginge.

We turned sharply and I followed behind Zeke instead of being beside him. And being behind Zeke was a lot worse than being beside Zeke because I had a nice view of Zeke's lovely, firm ass. And I got to watch it clench as Zeke braced himself for the turn and suddenly Zeke was coming to a stop. I stopped just inches from in front of him not expecting the sudden stop.

Stepping off my board I didn't have time to take in the area around me before I was suddenly being pushed into the hard wall. A warm brick wall but that wasn't what caught me by surprise but rather it was the fact that Zeke's hot body was being pressed to me and his warm soft lips were attached to mine.

Hands were gripped in my hair and I was being pulled closer to Zeke and he's tongue was skillfully slipping past my lips into my mouth. My hands which were resting useless beside me moved up Zeke's sides taking in his nicely curved body. One of my hand continued on its way upward as the other went back down. My left hand was running through Zeke's hair and I was kissing him back. My tongue was dancing with his and his teeth were biting my lips and I was moaning. My right hand slipped into Zeke's pants and I was gripping his ass pulling him closer to me and I felt his boner rub into mine and with groaned at the same time.

But then my mind registered what was happening and I pulled away from Zeke. He's eyes were still closed and his face was a mask of bliss. He's lips were bruising a bit and I wanted to taste them again. Zeke gasped and his eyes opened as he rested his forehead on mine.

I stared into Zeke's green eyes and I tried to understand why he was doing this to me. Why would he kiss me if he loved someone else? Staring into those clear green eyes I realized that I couldn't read them anymore. This Zeke that I was staring at wasn't the boy who was my best friend anymore- he was the man I loved.

I cupped Zeke's cheeks and I finally saw it in his eyes. I saw the sadness, "Zeke, tell me what's wrong?"

I watched as Zeke steeled his emotions away and he tried to become the façade he was with other people. "What do you mean?" Zeke asked moving to pull away from me. My hands slipped from his cheeks and I gripped his arm like it was my life line.

"I know that something's wrong? Please tell me, Zeke. You're hurting me if you don't." I state almost begging with Zeke.

Zeke gazed at my hand which was holding his arm tightly. But under his stare I let it slip down his arm. It was slipping from his hand when Zeke grabbed it and held it like he was my life line. "I'm sorry for hurting you Ginge." Zeke murmured, moving closer to me. He lifted his head to look at me his eyes clouded with tears. "But this will hurt you more." I shake my head and Zeke knows what I mean.

"Please tell me, Zeke." I whisper lifting my free hand to his face. I wipe away the one tear the escaped and Zeke leans into my hand as I stroke his cheek.

"It's back." It's quieter then a whisper and I would have missed it because my heart was beating so fast. But my heart skipped a beat as he's words reached my ears.

It couldn't be back. It couldn't be. Not again. It couldn't be true. But I was staring into Zeke's never ending green eyes and I saw the sorrow- the sorrow that brought truth with it. I felt the tears burn my eyes and I shook my head trying to find the words I wanted to say to comfort Zeke who had tears streaming down his face.

"No," I choked out. I was the only thing I could say, "No, it can't be true."

"It is Luth. It is and I'm so sorry." Zeke muttered trying to comfort me as he pulled me into a hug.

"No, it's not true." I was screaming now. And the pain in my chest hurt so much- so much more then when I found out Zeke loved someone else. "I can't lose you!" I screamed into Zeke's shoulder as I sobbed. "Not again. Not ever again!"

"Its' okay, Luth its' okay." Zeke said in my ear as he rocked me.

"No, it's not okay!" I screamed pushing Zeke away I was suddenly mad at him. Why'd he have to do this to me? Why'd it have to come back? The doctor said it was gone. The doctor said he was fine. I backed away from Zeke who was still kneeling on the ground where I had left him. He had tears staining his cheeks and I kept backing up only seeing him, only hearing one word.

"Luther!" Zeke screamed his hand reaching out to me and the loud blare of a horn met my ears before I felt pain, so much pain, so much blood. I wish I could sleep but before the darkness consumed me I say Zeke's face and I said the word; the only thing in the world that I hated with my whole being- the thing that was going to take Zeke from me.

"Cancer,"


End file.
